


Break The Rules

by bluewishdust



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewishdust/pseuds/bluewishdust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Smoking inside the school building is strictly forbidden!", Miranda said.<br/>"I know",  Jack answered and grinned and the tone of her voice made Miranda want to hit Jack's head with something, which was even heavier than the books she was carrying.</p><p>Mass Effect High School AU, in which Miranda is the perfect student with the best grades and Jack is the exact opposite of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing and I love High School AUs and to be honest I just couldn't get the idea of Jack and Mirand in school uniforms out of my head so... this happened. I hope I didn't make to many mistakes and I hope you like it!

“Of course!”, Miranda said and pushed her shiny hair behind her ear , “I will take care of it.”

The teacher, who smelled just like an ashtray, since he was always smoking, nodded contently and walked away. His suit looked flawless as always. As soon as he had turned his back on her, Miranda’s faked smile disappeared. She was glad, that she could finally escape the strange gaze of his icy, blue eyes.

She sighed.

“Why is it always me who has to get everything right?”, she complained, although she already knew the answer: She was the perfect student. Her grades were perfect, her behaviour during the lessons was perfect, she never skipped school and always did her homework, she was class president and sometimes worked at the school library in her spare time. Also she was cheerleader captain. Every teacher trusted her and she offered help to every student who was… not as bright as she was herself. Miranda wanted her class to have a good grade average after all.

There was a problem however, which darkened her oh so bright and perfect high school days.

The problem had a name. 

It was Jack.

Miranda walked through the hallways with her head upraised, her back straight and her books clamped under her arm, searching for her.

Jack was a problem, because skipping school seemed to be her favourite thing to do and when she honoured the class with her presence once in a while, all she did was causing trouble. She managed to be noisy on her own without having anyone to chat with and she always seemed inattentive. Her grades were miserable in almost every subject. If she would not improve her performance the grade average was lost.

Jack was a thorn in Miranda’s eyes. 

Once she had asked Jack, if she needed any help with studying, because she would gladly support her, but Jack had declined. And she had been very rude about it. 

Since then Miranda avoided talking to her. 

But now this teacher had asked Miranda to talk to Jack. About all the lessons she had missed. “It cannot go on like this”, he had said and of course he had been right.

Miranda sighed again. Some of the other students greeted her as she walked past them. Some of the girls looked up to her with big eyes. Some guys shamelessly stared at her ass with open mouths. Nothing of this was unusual.

The hallways were full of students but Jack was not there. Miranda didn’t even bother to search in the class rooms, because that was not where she was seen often. 

It was pretty clear, that Miranda would not find her before the next lesson started. And she would never allow herself to be late for class.  
There was some time left for a bathroom break however. 

Miranda entered one of the not so well visited bathrooms and hoped for it to be empty. If there was another girl inside, she would have to be nice and small talk to live up to her popular status and she was not in the mood for it.

She was lucky however. There was no one inside.

Miranda looked into the mirror. She looked as great as always. The school uniform emphasized her curves without seeming too vulgar. Her skirt was short, but not too short, the perfect length between provocative and prudish. Her dark hair framed her pretty face perfectly. She fixed her tie and contently nodded to herself.  
Miranda then searched her bag for her lip-gloss and was about to apply it to her lips as she noticed something. The air smelled like smoke. Was there a fire? She looked around hectically.

No wait… It smelled like someone had been smoking inside here! Or still was! Miranda made an angry noise. Oh she would finish off whoever was trying to break the rules in here. 

“Hey!”, she called angrily, “Who is in there?”

One of the cabins opened and… Jack stepped out of it. Oh of course. Who else would have the great idea to secretly smoke inside a bathroom?

“You”, Miranda snorted.

Jack’s school uniform was in a terrible state. Her skirt was wrinkled and her blouse was not tacked in. Her tie was loose and the boots she was wearing were definitely not the shoes you were supposed to wear according to the school rules. Her tights were torn.

Jack’s terrible hairstyle, if you could call it that, completed her inappropriate outfit. Parts of it looked like a kindergarten child had cut it with craft scissors and other parts were shaved off completely.

Her eyes were carelessly framed with black eyeliner and the cigarette she had been smoking was still between her full lips. She didn’t even try to cover up her rule violation.

"Smoking inside the school building is strictly forbidden!", Miranda said.

"I know", Jack answered and grinned and the tone of her voice made Miranda want to hit Jack's head with something which was even heavier than the books she was carrying.

"Would you now please put that cigarette out", Miranda began and paused to caught and dramatically wave her hands in order to underline her words, "Before I stop being nice and get a teacher to report your offense?"

Jack took a last draught and blew a cloud of smoke into Miranda's face before throwing the cigarette into the next toilette.

"Don't you have anything better to do, Cheerleader?", Jack asked pretty pissed.

"In fact", Miranda began, trying really hard to keep calm in view of Jack's rudeness, "In fact I was searching for you just now."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "And why?", she asked.

"Because you can't go on like this! You need to...", Miranda began before Jack interrupted her with a muttered "Oh not this shit again" and turned around to simply exit the bathroom.

Miranda ran after her.

"Wait!", she called while following Jack, "You will get into serious problems if you won't change something about this... attitude of yours! You have to stop skipping class every day. Your grades need to improve at least a bit! I would even help you if I have to since I perceive it as my duty as class president to..."

Jack stopped so suddenly that Miranda nearly crashed into her.   
She turned around.

"You know what", she yelled, "I don't give a fuck about this."

Then she proceeded to rush away.

But Miranda was not about to give up yet and kept following her.

"I know, okay", Miranda tried it again, "And I don't care about what you think about grades, but the whole class has to..."

People in the hallway had started to stare at them and Miranda was uncomfortable with this whole situation. But so was Jack apparently because she stopped again.

"Alright, bitch", she said in an angry tone, "I'll attend my lessons more often if you finally shut up in return and leave me the fuck alone!"

Miranda nodded, her face red with anger. "Fine", she pressed through her teeth. Then she turned around with a perfect hair flip and walked off. She wanted to go through her notes another time before the next lesson started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda and Jack have to do an assignment together. Miranda feels like she's the only one working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I nearly forgot to post this, I am so so sorry! I hope you like it and there will be more when I'm back from vacation...

Miranda noticed that Jack had not written a single sentence on her sheet of paper. Instead it was full of doodles. 

"I know that you hate working with me", Miranda said impatiently, "I know that it sucks, but could you at least help me a little bit with this?" She pointed at the books and papers lying in front of them.

They had been asigned to do a pair work together. Miranda had not believed it. Why Jack out of everybody? At first she had been glad about the fact that Jack now attended school more often, but now...

Now they were sitting at a table in the library because they had to work together and Miranda didn't like it. She had been trying to work, but Jack sitting across from her made her boil and she couldn't concentrate at all.

"Why should I?", Jack muttered, not even looking up from her drawings.

Miranda lost her patience and stole Jack's sheet of paper.

"What the fuck?", Jack yelled, "Give it back!"

She jumped up and tried to grab her sheet before Miranda could see it, but Miranda had been too quick and was already looking at it.

She had expected to find obscene doodles but this wasn't the case at all. Jack had been scribbling beautiful faces and figures. One of it, which appearently was supposed to be a princess, looked more than just a bit like Miranda. Actually it looked a lot like her.

"Give it back!", Jack demanded again. Angrier this time. She also blushed a bit.

Miranda, who was so angry that she had already been about to rip the sheet of paper into pieces, was amazed. More than she would ever admit.

"You are... not that bad at drawing", she said, while handing the sheet back, "It's beautiful. I didn't know that you... liked to draw."

Jack glared at her. "You don't know shit about me, Cheerleader", she hissed while burrying her drawings deep inside her backpack.

Miranda suddenly felt a bit ashamed and was not sure why. She hated Jack after all. Didn't she?

The other girl took a pen out of Miranda's pencil case and started to draw patterns on one of her thin arms. Miranda decided that she would tolerate it. At least Jack had stopped looking at her as if she was about to commit murder. 

"It's called pair work for a reason, you know?", Miranda tried it again, while watching Jack's arms becomming more and more colourful.

Jack snorted. "I won't help you with this shit, deal with it", she said, "Because even if I did, nobody would believe it. I am the one who never does anything after all, why should our teacher think differently about me this time?"

Miranda sighed. "Stop blaming our teacher", she said, "He is not as bad as you pretend."

"To you maybe", Jack answered, "But you are the perfect little class president. Everyone acknowleges what you do. Everyone likes you. "

Miranda shook her head. "That's not true", she answered.

"Oh yeah?", Jack asked angrily.

There would always be at least one person who never apprechiated a single thing Miranda did. Her father was always dissapointed in her, no matter how hard she tried. But Jack didn't know that. She also didn't need to. Miranda decided not to throw a "You don't know shit about me" back at Jack.

Instead she just said: "You. You don't like me."

For a moment Jack just looked at her. Then she giggled. "You are a funny cheerleader, aren't you?", Jack asked sarcastically. 

After a moment she added: "You are right though. I don't like you."

Miranda smiled grimmly. "I asure you that my feelings for you are the same", she said.

"Your feelings for me, ha?", Jack repeated teasingly with a grin on her lips.

Miranda leaned a bit closer. "Shut up", she whispered. Jack only grinned even more. And Miranda suddenly couldn't stop looking into the other girl's eyes. Jack didn't look away either.

After a moment, Miranda coughed nervously. 

"Since you are not a great help with this, just leave, would you? I can't concentrate if you stare at me like this.", she said.

Jack laughed. Then she got up and collected her stuff (including at least one pencil that probably belonged to Miranda, not to her).

“I could say it was nice working with you”, she then said, “Have fun finishing the project and feel free to ask me, if you can’t finish it alone. If you beg for it, it could be possible that I decide to help you.” 

Miranda growled and only her enormous self- control kept her from throwing a couple of bad words or a few heavy books at Jack. They were in a library after all.

However, she couldn’t stop herself from saying: “There’s nothing you could do better than me.”

Jack laughed. “There are so many things coming to my mind right now”, she said teasingly, “But I wouldn’t want to crush your idealistic dreams.” She sticked out her tongue just like an immature little girl would do it, before walking away.

Miranda turned back to her work. Undisturbed this time, by nothing but her own thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda is angry at the test results (and at Jack) and gets confused by her own actions.

Miranda stared at the test results and couldn’t believe it. 

It had been a very long time since there had been someone with more points than her. 

Was this a bad dream? She looked at the name who was above her own on the ranking list. How was this possible? Miranda had scored all points. But there was someone who had managed to get an extra point. 

That someone was Jack. 

Miranda felt a bit like throwing up. Behind her she heard other students giggling.

She grabbed her books and furiously stormed out of the classroom. She didn’t come far. Jack was leaning against the wall in the hallway.

She grinned at her. It was such a smug and devious grin, that Miranda got even more furious.

“You did really great on the test”, Jack said teasingly. Miranda stopped and glared at her.

“Amazing”, Jack continued in a sarcastic tone, “When you said that there was nothing I could do better than you, I didn’t believe you at first, but apparently… You are always the best. First place. All the time. Or could it be that… Someone out there just beat you?”

“Just shut up!”, Miranda hissed through her teeth. 

“Make me”, Jack said and grinned.

Miranda looked around. Other students had stopped and were looking at them. “Not here”, Miranda growled, “People are staring.”

She walked away and got a slight feeling of satisfaction as she noticed, that Jack was actually following her.

The hallways were crowded, and on the search for private space they somehow ended up in a broom closed which had not been locked.

As soon as the door shut behind them Miranda grabbed Jacks arm. “How the hell did you do this? How could you cheat like that?”

“Ouch”, Jack said with a grin, “So that’s why you didn’t want people to watch us. You wanted to physically attack me.” 

“That’s not an answer!”, Miranda said while squeezing Jack’s arm even harder.

“I did not cheat”, Jack answered and shrug her shoulders.

“You couldn’t have managed to get that score otherwise”, Miranda continued, “Your grades have always been terrible, so how are you that good suddenly?”

Jack smiled, as if this was exactly the question she had wanted to hear.

“You know, Cheerleader”, she said, “Not having good grades doesn’t equal not being smart. I know a lot of stuff, I just don’t care about school. I dislike the system, you see? I know, that I am good. I don’t need approval in a figure of numbers. But you do apparently. I know you would have thought of me as stupid for the rest of time, if I had not shown you this. If you still think that I cheated, go on. Ask me any of the test questions. But I bet you won’t because you are too afraid of there being a chance that there is someone who is just as good as you are.”

Jack ended her speech with an especially wide grin and Miranda was speechless for a moment. Rage filled her heart but also something else. It was probably a small hint of admiration. Somehow Jack was being amazing. Amazingly annoying but… Also just amazing. Miranda didn’t know what to feel and what to think.

But Jack was not even done yet. “And that’s not even the worst thing is it?”, Jack said, “The worst thing is, that…”

That I can’t stop thinking about you, Miranda thought, but she didn’t let Jack finish her sentence. Instead she pushed the smaller girl against the wall and... kissed her. Mainly because she wanted her to shut up but also because… she somehow had to. 

Miranda didn’t realise what she was doing until she tasted the other girl’s lips on her own. Jack kissed her back with unexpected passion. Miranda dropped her books on the floor.

When they parted, Jack stared at her in utter surprise. “Holy shit, Cheerleader”, she called unbelievingly, "That was unexpected."

Miranda however was just as stunned by her own action as Jack was.

“I…”, she tried to say and slowly stepped back, away from Jack. Away from her incredible soft lips before…

Jack didn’t approve of her receding, and stepped up to her. She got closer and closer until… 

This time Miranda was the one getting pinned to the wall. When they kissed again it was even more passionate than before. Jack pulled Miranda’s hair and she let out a silent moan. 

Suddenly the bell rang. The break was over.

Miranda pushed Jack away and gasped for air. She ordered her hair and picked up her books. Then she stared at Jack. And couldn’t believe what had happened. 

She had to leave, if she wanted to make it to the next lesson in time. 

Jack seemed to notice her struggle. “Just go”, she said.

“I…”, Miranda said, “Can we… forget about this?” She didn't feel like forgetting, but... What else could she do about this situation? It was Jack after all. She hated Jack. She should't be thinking about... kissing her.

Jack raised her eyebrows. “Well…”, she said, “You started it but… Of course we can forget about it. Unless… we don’t want to forget about this. If you want to talk, we can meet in our classroom tonight. The school will be empty.”

Miranda left. She was not burning with hate this time, but with desire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Miranda and an empty classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not safe for work. If you don't want to read it you can probably just skip it! (also this chapter would not exist in this way without my friends, so I should thank them for persuading me to write this I guess)

The classroom Jack walked in was dark and empty. Everything was silent. Somewhere a clock was ticking.

“Hello?”, Jack whispered in a husky voice, “Are you there?”

“And here I though you would never show up”, a familiar voice answered her.

Jack could only see Miranda’s silhouette. She was sitting on a table.

“You are late”, she added without sounding mad about it.

“I am not late at all”, Jack answered with a devious smile on her lips, “You just came too early.”

Miranda cleared her throat. “So now that you are here”, she began in a more serious tone, “What did you want to talk about?”

Jack laughed silently. “I did not want to talk, Cheerleader”, she said and came closer.

“What?”, Miranda asked, “Why did you want me to come here at this hour then?”

“Oh you know exactly why, don’t you?”, Jack asked.

Miranda didn’t answer but Jack knew that she was right. 

Jack stepped even closer until she was standing right in front of Miranda. So close that her tights nearly touched Miranda’s knees.

“Are you sure that you want this?”, Miranda asked.

“I wouldn’t be here otherwise”, Jack answered teasingly, “But what about you? Are you sure this is the right thing to do for a good little girl like you are one?”

“It doesn’t matter”, Miranda answered, “Nobody is here to witness this, is there?”

Before Jack could say another word, Miranda had taken one of Jack’s hands and had put it on her knee.

A devious grin appeared on Jack’s lips while her fingers stroke over Miranda’s tights. Simultaneously Miranda grabbed Jack’s tie and drew her towards her.

“I really hate you”, Miranda whispered and Jack could feel the other girl’s breath on her skin.

“No you don’t”, Jack answered with a smile before she leaned even closer and kissed her. At first the kiss was gentle and their lips barely met. But soon it became more passionate.

Jack’s hands wandered under Miranda’s skirt and a silent gasp left Miranda’s lips. Soon both of them were breathless.

“I can’t believe that we are doing this”, Miranda said.

“Do you want us to stop?”, Jack asked while trying to breath normally again.

“No!”, Miranda demanded clearly and held onto Jack’s blouse.

Jack leaned forward again and grabbed Miranda’s hair. They kissed again, their eyes were closed and their tongues met inside their mouths.

“You still think that you hate me?”, Jack asked some when in between the kissing.

“Yes”, Miranda answered but her grip suggested different things.

Jack laughed. “If that is what you do to the people you hate”, she said and licked her lips, “I am very content with that.”

“You are the only one I hate that way”, Miranda whispered. Her face was bright red and she was glad that it was too dark for Jack to see it. 

“That’s what I like to hear…”, Jack answered playfully and let go of Miranda for a moment to loosen her tie, “And you are the only cheerleader who leaves me breathless.” After a short pause she added very silently: “And I really want you.”

Miranda felt a wicked smile growing on her lips. “And I want your hand back under my skirt”, she demanded, “Now.”

“Who are you, to give me orders?”, Jack asked while putting her hand back under Miranda’s skirt.

“I am the only cheerleader who leaves you breathless, remember? Also I am your class president”, Miranda answered while playing with the seam of Jacks blouse.

Jack snorted. “You are fucking annoying”, she said, “But unfortunately you are also very hot. I don’t even care anymore as long as I can touch you”

“Same here”, Miranda whispered into Jack’s ear. She thought about how surreal it was that she found herself attracted to someone with such an ugly haircut and a vocabulary like this.

They kissed again. Miranda shoved her hands under Jack’s blouse and grabbed her waist. Jack was so… skinny. And although Jack looked so rough, her skin was very soft. Suddenly Jack seemed so vulnerable that Miranda started to loosen her grip a bit. Jack seemed to disagree with this action because she squeezed Miranda’s tights even harder. Both of them were gasping now, trying to catch some of the air which suddenly seemed to lack.

Miranda let her hands wander upwards, only to find that… Jack was not wearing a bra. She hesitated a moment, waited for Jack to withdraw from her touch, but Jack only kissed her harder. Miranda took that as a silent answer to her unsaid question and cautiously put her hands on Jack’s breasts, which were tiny but fit into Miranda’s palm perfectly. Miranda felt that Jack’s nipples hardened under her touch and she still couldn’t believe that this was happening. Her hands fondling another girls breasts. Her fingers playing with Jack’s nipples. 

The noises Jack was making now, woke Miranda from her thoughts. This was really happening. There was no going back now. And the worst thing about it was that she actually liked it. She was so aroused that she started to send silent prayers for Jack to move her hands further. At the same time she wished to disappear somehow. They were still in school after all.

Miranda was not able to spin her thoughts any further because at this moment Jack shamelessly pressed her hands between Miranda’s legs and touched her cunt trough the thin fabric of her underpants. Miranda bit her own lip to hold back a moan.

Jack chuckled viciously. “Look at how wet you are from kissing the girl you hate”, she said but the look in her eyes was not as confident as the tone of her voice. “Are you… Okay with this?”, she then asked with the tiniest bit of doubt in her voice.

Miranda’s face was burning. “I…”, she tried to answer.

Jack’s hand stayed where it was and she leaned closer to place a wet kiss on Miranda’s neck.

“I want you to say it!”, she whispered into Miranda’s ear. 

“Yes”, Miranda whined and her voice was shaking, “I want you to go on… please.” Then she hectically added: “But… I don’t know! What… What if someone’s coming?!”  
Jack grinned. “Don’t worry, Cheerleader”, she said, “The only one… coming… will be you.”

Miranda found Jack’s lips again and kissed her before she could answer something stupid. Jack’s fingers slipped under Miranda’s panties.

The next thing Miranda knew, was that she somehow ended up lying on the table on her back, Jack above her. She could not stay quiet anymore now, because Jack knew exactly where to touch her and how. She held Jack tightly and clinged onto her back while Jack continued to stimulate and kiss her.

After Miranda had reached her climax, Jack placed a gentle kiss on Miranda’s cheek. 

This gesture was so sweet and just too much for Miranda. She covered her face with her hands.

“Oh my god…”, she mumbled.

“Are you alright?”, Jack asked. Why was she being so gentle all of a sudden? 

“I think, I am”, Miranda answered and looked up to Jack. The other girl’s dark eyes sparkled in the moonlight. 

Miranda reached out to stroke Jack’s face. “You are so pretty, Jack”, she said.

Jack laughed. “You only say that because I just gave you an orgasm”, she pointed out.

“No”, Miranda insisted, “You are pretty. And not only pretty, you are so much more than that.” 

When Miranda realized that she meant every word she had just said she knew that nothing would stay the same.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Miranda are being teenagers and some cheerleader stuff is happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very, very sorry that it took me so long to update, I hope you forgive me. And I hope you like it of course. (also I have absolutely no idea of cheerleading at all, so please don't be mad at me, if I made any mistakes)

They met in the hallway the next day and it was a bit awkward.

"About yesterday...", Jack began nervously, "That was nothing serious right? We were having fun and nothing more, did I understand correctly?"  
Miranda nodded, cheeks slightly red. "Exactly," she answered and coughed, "Nobody must know about it."  
They nodded at each other in agreement.

As they walked away in different directions, neither of them looked happy though.

Jack went to the roof. She was alone up there, as always, and while it had never bothered her to be on her own in the past, it kinda did now.

Also she had to think about Miranda the whole time. That was not good at all. They may had stopped being enemies, but they sure as hell were no friends either. 

Miranda was annoying as fuck and she was a pretentious, spoiled little princess and Jack hated her. But right now Jack could only remember Miranda's breathless noises and Miranda's lips on her own and... No.

Jack searched her bag for her cigarette box. As it turned out to be empty, she growled angrily and threw it across the roof.

She had to leave. Maybe she would find distraction elsewhere. The roof was too quiet today.

…………………………

They met again at lunch. When Miranda spotted Jack in the crowd, she seemed as if she had been reminded of something she didn't want to be reminded of. Then however, she bit her lips and blushed furiously. Why was she always blushing? It looked so goddamn cute! Jack hated it.

"Hi, Jack,” Miranda greeted her shyly.

“Don’t,” Jack answered and it sounded way harsher than intended, “We aren’t friends, are we? Save your breath.” She immediately regretted saying that. The look on Miranda’s face which followed, made Jack’s heart ache. She wished she could take those words back, wished that she could say something nice instead.

After a moment Miranda managed to hide her disappointment about Jack’s reaction behind a fake smile. “Well forget it,” she snorted, “I just wanted to ask you, if you would like to come and watch our cheerleader training today, but I should have known that you are busy being an asshole.”

She turned around and walked away.

Normally Jack would have laughed about making her say something like this. Now she somehow didn’t feel like laughing at all.

……………………

Later that day Jack walked past the school’s playing field, just as the cheerleaders were practicing the choreography for their cheerleader competition. Completely coincidentally of course. It was not like she was stopping by because of what had happened earlier. Not at all. Just a coincidence.

The whole jumping around thing the cheerleaders were doing, was completely stupid in Jack’s opinion. Miranda was clearly the best at it though. The way she moved was out of this world. 

Jack sat down, watching them. She couldn’t stop staring at Miranda. Staying for a moment wouldn’t hurt, she thought.

At some point Miranda noticed her. And then there was it again, the blush on Miranda’s cheeks. She even missed a step as far as Jack could tell. Jack had to grin. And she couldn’t bring herself to leave. She stayed. Maybe Jack was only imagining it, but Miranda seemed happy about it.

As Jack finally left, she had watched them for so long, that she almost knew their choreography by heart.

………………………

Jack came again to watch the next practice. And the next. She never talked to Miranda, when they met in the hallways. And Miranda only talked to her, when it had something to do with her grades. But Jack kept visiting the cheerleader trainings. Sometimes even found herself lurking around in the library in order to catch a glimpse at Miranda studying. She didn’t know why she was doing it. She just… liked being around Miranda.

Eventually the day of the cheerleading competition came. And Jack was there too. As the thing was about to start, Jack heard her name being called. 

She looked up and saw Miranda running towards her. She was already in her cheerleading uniform, her tits bouncing, the incredible short skirt showing almost everything. 

"Jack!", she shouted, "I need your help!"

Jack couldn’t help grinning. "You? Need my help? What is it? Shouldn't you be on the stage in a few minutes?", she asked, while trying to sound indifferent.

Miranda waved her hands hectically. "That is exactly the issue! We have a huge problem concerning our performance!", Miranda cried out, "Liara hurt her ankle really bad while warming up, she can't participate. Jack you need to help me, you are the only one who can!"

Jack raised her eyebrows. "You want me to find another asari, who is able to do the choreography, before the performance starts? Even if I wanted to help you, not even I can manage to do that!"

Miranda shook her head. "No!", she called, "You. I need you! You know the choreography! You have watched us often enough, don’t think I haven’t noticed! And I know that you are good at sports. If we hurry, we can even try it out one more time before we have to go on stage."

Jack stared at her for a moment. "You want me to... What?", she asked bewilderedly. 

"I want you to take over Liara's part!", Miranda said.

Jack laughed hysterically. "Me? In a cheerleading uniform?", she said, "Are you insane? I am the exact opposite of a cheerleader, if you haven't noticed yet! Also why should I bother helping you?"

"Please, Jack!", Miranda begged, "I need you! There is no time. Liara's part is the easiest one! You can do it! You have to. Please!"

Jack couldn't help blushing. "What's in it for me?", she tried to keep her dignity. She was already convinced, because she couldn’t resist Miranda pleading like this, but Miranda didn’t have to know that.

"I don't know!", Miranda said with desperation in her voice, "I really don’t. Just help me out, this contest is really important for the cheerleaders and I have to take care of it as their captain. If you care even the slightest bit for me, please help me. I’ll be forever in your debt."

Jack groaned. "Alright," she muttered after a moment, "But only because I can't stand your whining. Bring me one of these damn uniforms. And then shoot me, please."

The next thing she knew, was Miranda hugging her tightly. "Thank you," she called, "Thank you so much. I could kiss you."

Jack gently touched her back. "Then do it," she said without thinking first.

Miranda coughed. "I’ll do that later", she whispered abashedly, before dragging Jack towards the other cheerleaders, who were staring at them bewilderedly, like a hoard of stupid cows.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cheerleading competition is over and Jack and Miranda find themselves alone in the changing room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to the friend of mine who is responsible for my Mass Effect obsession, I know this is a bit too late to be a birthday present, but nevermind, everything is your fault, so you can have it. 
> 
> A huge thank you to thegrimshapeofyoursmile, I very much appreciate your help (and also a thank you to the rest of you for reading and hopefully enjoying this fanfiction).
> 
> I guess most of this chapter is nsfw, just a warning for those of you who don't want to read that.

The competition was over. Jack had been good. Very good even, if one considered how little time she had had for actual practice. The cheerleaders would surely have recruited her immediately, if it was not for her terrible haircut and vocabulary. Plus none of them actually liked Jack. There would not be a next time in other words. But for today it had been alright. 

Now they were in the dressing room, all of them laughing and chatting while getting changed. The only one being quiet was Jack, who could still not believe that she had actually taken part at a terrible cheerleading event. She was however kida proud of herself too. The admiring way Miranda had looked at her afterwards, somehow made everything worth it. 

Miranda. Jack couldn’t take her eyes off the cheerleader captain, who was standing next to her and who was currently busy getting out of her costume.

“Jack?” Miranda whispered as she noticed, that Jack was watching her undress, “I have an idea.”

“Yeah?” Jack asked, pretending, that she had not been staring. 

“How about…” Miranda continued even more silently, “How about we wait… Until everyone else is gone and…” She suggestively bit her lip.

“And?” Jack asked, already guessing the answer.

“And then we take a shower together,” Miranda said and grinned, “If you… know what I mean?”

Jack swallowed. Before she could answer, one of the cheerleaders, her name was probably Amber or Ashley or something, said: “Did you say something, captain?”

Miranda giggled. “I only told Jack that she should take a shower. She reeks,” she said and secretly winked at Jack.

Jack had to grin. Then she sat down, pretending to search for something in her backpack. Why were all of these dumb cheerleaders so slow at changing their clothes? One of them even put on new make-up before leaving the changing room. 

After a small eternity everyone had finally left. Only Audrey, or whatever her name was, was still busy brushing her already perfectly straight hair.

Jack rolled her eyes.

“You look fine, Ash!” she heard Miranda say, “You can leave if you want, you don’t have to wait for me today. I think I’ve lost my earring somewhere…”

The dark haired cheerleader put her brush away. “Should I help you searching?” she asked.

Miranda shook her head. “No,” she said, “You have better things to do. I am sure Jack here can help me.”

Jack tried to supress a giggle. 

Ash raised her eyebrows. “Alright,” she then said and left the room.

They were alone. Finally. 

Suddenly it was too quiet in the room, and too hot on top of that. 

Miranda locked the door and then stepped closer. She was wearing nothing but her underwear and her skin was absolutely flawless. 

Jack was still wearing the damn cheerleader uniform.

Miranda put her hands on Jack’s hips and kissed her. During the kiss she ended up grabbing Jack’s butt.

“Jack…” she whispered as their lips parted for a moment, “I really like this uniform on you, but I think you should get rid of it now.”

“With pleasure,” she growled and turned her back on Miranda, “Help me with this stupid zipper, please.”

She heard Miranda giggle and then she felt the cheerleader’s hands on her back, slowly opening the dress. Jack shivered as her uniform landed on the floor. So did her sports bra shortly after.

Jack turned around again. “Now it’s your turn,” she said a bit flustered. They had been intimate before, but now there was no darkness that could have hidden her.

Miranda was looking at her. Really looking at her. She ran her fingers across Jack’s stomach. “You are so skinny, Jack,” she said gently.

“Oh shut up,” Jack growled and started fumbling around Miranda’s back, trying to open her bra. Miranda let her, not even commenting on how Jack’s hands were trembling a bit. Absently, Jack noticed that the lace of the bra was almost as soft as Miranda’s skin.

Eventually, Jack finally managed to open the clasp and Miranda removed her bra. As they kissed again, their breasts were touching, not a single piece of fabric remaining between them. 

“Jack?” Miranda then asked and Jack could barely concentrate. Being this close to the girl she had always hated, the girl she was suddenly desiring so much, felt incredibly good and extremely exciting. There were too many sensations to drink in, too many little discoveries of the moment such as the elegant curve of Miranda’s spine underneath her fingertips, the way the other girl shivered and leaned a little into her touch before she murmured, “We wanted to take a shower, remember?”

As Jack looked at her, she noticed that Miranda was blushing really hard.

Jack coughed, remembering were she was again. “I…” she began, suddenly lacking words.

“What?” Miranda said teasingly, trying to hide the insecurity in her voice, “Are you playing coy now?”

Jack shook her head. “Not my kind of foreplay. Are you playing coy?” she asked defiantly.

“No,” Miranda said after a little pause, then she added, “I am taking a shower now. You can… Just join me, if you are ready.” 

She took her towel and her soap and headed to the shower room which was connected to the changing room. 

Soon Jack could hear water running. She took a deep breath and stepped out of her underpants. Why was she feeling so nervous? Miranda had seemed nervous too. But why? This was just for fun, Jack tried to tell herself, nothing serious. 

Her heart was still beating rapidly as she was entering the shower room. Then, while slowly stepping closer to Miranda, she once again couldn't stop herself from staring at the other girl. Water was running down her pale back, pearling from her hips. Her black hair was dripping wet. As she turned her head to look at Jack, she smiled and looked like a siren out of a fairy-tale while doing so. Jack swallowed.

Wordlessly, Miranda took her hand and dragged her underneath the shower into a wet embrace. Jack, finally skin to skin with the other girl again, shivered as the warm water started running down her body.

A moment later they were kissing, eyes closed, fingers tangled into wet hair. As their kisses became more passionate, Miranda suddenly pulled away.  
"Ouch!" she called, "You bit my lip."

Jack grinned. "Sorry," she said with a voice which was not very regretful. A second later Miranda returned Jack's grin. 

"Go on," she then said provocatively. Jack pushed the taller girl against the wall only to kiss her again. 

At first she only grabbed Miranda's arms, but then she put both her hands on her breasts. The cheerleader captain replied with an approving noise and slowly let her hands wander down Jack's body.

Then she suddenly froze.

Jack immediately noticed it and pulled away. "What is it?" she asked, "I didn't bite you this time, did I? You alright?"

Miranda avoided looking into the other girl's eyes and fidgeted a bit before she apparently gained enough courage to continue.

"It's just..." she began, "What you did to me the other night, it felt so good. I want to please you too."

Jack grinned. "And what is your problem then?" she purred, "I am standing right in front of you and in addition I am completely naked. What's stopping you?"

Miranda had to giggle. "No, that's not it," she explained, "I just don't really know... how. I've never... You see?"

Jack put a hand on the taller girl's cheek. "Don't tell me you've never touched yourself before, princess," she said with a smug grin.

Miranda blushed. "Well," she answered hesitantly, "Of course I have... But that's not really the same, is it? I don't know what feels good to you. And I don't want to do something wrong..."

Jack shrugged. "You have to understand that you can't be perfect at everything," she began, "People do things wrong? That's fucking normal. Also, I will let you know what feels good to me and what doesn't. Don't be afraid."

Miranda snorted. "I am not afraid," she said arrogantly.

Jack only grinned. "Then prove it," she countered. 

"Shut up, Jack," Miranda called and leaned closer.

"Make me," Jack whispered into her ear.

Their lips were much gentler than their words when they met, and so were Miranda's trembling hands, cautiously sliding down Jack's stomach and finally between her legs. 

When Miranda reached Jack's cunt and started to move her fingers, Jack made a noise which caused Miranda to stop once more.

"Is... Is it alright like this?" she asked with a bright red face, her quiet words barely understandable.

Jack, instead of an answer, took her hand and guided it. She closed her eyes and her breaths grew heavy.

While at first Jack was the one to direct, soon Miranda took the lead, encouraged by the way Jack was responding to her touch. Somehow she suddenly didn't need guidance anymore and knew exactly what to do to make Jack come, the tension building and building until it crashed right over Jack’s body, leaving her trembling and crying out, Miranda gently touching her through it without direct stimulation that could have been too much. 

When Miranda had finished, Jack fell into her arms. 

"Fuck," she moaned breathlessly, "You apparently really are perfect at everything, damn it."

Miranda gave her a gentle kiss.

The water had already stopped running a long time ago, but neither of them had noticed until now.

Jack shivered. “It’s fucking cold, turn the water back on, Miranda,” she said while playing with the other girl’s wet hair.

Miranda was startled for a moment because she couldn’t recall that Jack had ever used her name before. Then she pulled herself together and turned the water back on.

“Since your hands are already in my hair, would you mind washing it for me?” she then casually asked. 

“Alright”, Jack answered way too fast for her own taste. She felt the need to add, “Only because I want to keep looking at your naked body though. It’s not that I… like you or anything.”

“That’s good,” Miranda said, her cheeks slightly red, “Because I don’t… like you either.”

Neither of them knew how much the other’s heart was racing as they kissed again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story finds its conclusion on prom night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so very sorry that I didn't continue this for such a long time, please forgive me, but here the last chapter comes eventually.  
> I really enjoyed writing this AU and I just want to thank you once again for bearing with my unsteady updates and for writing me such nice comments and everything. As always: I hope you enjoy this and I'd be glad for any feedback (also I have no idea at all about how prom works so... sorry if I made any mistakes)

Jack was lurking around the school building, her hair tousled, her skirt wrinkled and her arms covert in self drawn felt pen tattoos. It was a day like any other day and Jack was bored as hell.

Her mood lit up a bit as she saw Miranda walking around the corner. She was accomplished by her cheerleaders which was annoying, but she was looking as stunning as ever. 

Upon seeing Miranda an idea came to Jack’s mind. In fact, this idea had already been spooking around in her head for a few days now. There was something Jack would like to do… It would probably be the most stupid thing ever, but still…

Jack decided to just go and try it in order to see what would happen. Then she could maybe finally stop thinking about it.

She walked towards Miranda. 

The cheerleader captain looked at her with curiosity and suspicion. “What do you want?” she asked Jack. Her tone wasn’t nice, but it wasn’t mean either.

“Miranda,” Jack said straightforwardly, “Do you want to go to prom with me?”

Miranda’s jaw dropped. “What?” was the only thing she managed to say.

“You heard me,” Jack simply answered. 

The cheerleaders started whispering and giggling in the background. Shit. Jack had completely forgotten about them. She felt how her cheeks blushed.

“So what is your answer?” she urged the matter therefore. Oh god she shouldn’t have started this. Why had she though that this could be a good idea?

Miranda took a short peek at her followers. Then she turned back to Jack again. She helplessly looked into her eyes for a moment before she said: “Are you out of your mind? I would never ever go to prom with… someone like you.”

Her voice was cruel and so were her words, but her expression was truly regretful.

Jack decided that she would forever hate Miranda for this. She also knew that she would never manage to do so.

Miranda turned around and walked away, her hands were formed to fists. She didn’t look back. 

……………………………………

And then prom night came. 

Prom. Jack wondered why she was even here. She hated the music, she hated the other students, she hated the jewellery the girls were wearing which made them look like Christmas trees. She hated the fake smiles when people posed for pictures. She hated the fact that she had to wear a dress. It was made from cheap fabric, because why should she spend money on something she would wear only once? Stupid dress code. At least nobody had been able to stop her from wearing her combat boots. 

But Jack hated the noise. She hated the place. She hated everything about prom.

Why was she even here?

The lie she told herself was, that she was here because of the alcohol. She had been standing next to the punch bowl the whole time. 

The truth was, that she hadn't been paying any attention to the beverage in the cup she was holding. 

The truth was, that there was only one reason for Jack to be here. It was because Miranda was there too. And Jack hated herself a bit more for thinking this way. Miranda didn't care for her after all, so why should Jack? They had neither seen each other nor shared a single word since Jack’s pathetic attempt to ask her out and Jack was missing her. She was missing her so much and she hated it.

Jack had been watching Miranda the whole evening and it felt like Miranda had been talking to everyone except Jack. And it was probably better this way, because although Jack was longing for Miranda's touch and for her smile, she wouldn't be able to say anything to her which was not an insult right now. Jack was still hurt. 

And she wished for nothing more than to be able to hate Miranda again.

Jack looked at the cup in her hand and took another sip. The drink tasted far too sweet. Not enough alcohol in it. 

She angrily tossed it into the trashcan next to her.

When Jack had already thought about leaving, she suddenly saw Miranda again, somewhere in the crowd, smiling at everyone, talking to everyone, ignoring Jack.

She looked so pretty. Her light blue dress made her look like an actual princess and her dark hair was in a bun and revealed her pale neck. Jack wanted to kiss her. She growled and turned away. 

As she was about to head out of the hall she noticed that a murmur went through the crowd and that everyone turned towards the stage. Of course. It was time to select the prom queen. Jack decided that she couldn’t leave now.

Of course the outcome was already clear. This school had one queen only. And of course out of all girls it was the one Jack couldn’t stand. Or rather couldn’t stop thinking about. Miranda. Miranda would be prom queen, Jack was sure about it. There couldn’t be anyone else.

The name was read out and Miranda entered the stage. Nobody was surprised. A crown was put on her head and it fit her perfectly. 

Jack sighed and turned around. Now her time to leave really had come. She didn’t want to witness Miranda picking any of these stupid football players as her dance partner, one of these handsome guys with no brains. He would put his grabby hands around her slim waist and everyone would look at them dancing and talk about what a lovely and perfect looking couple they made. Jack hated the thought so much.

She had nearly reached the door as she heart someone shouting her name.

She turned around, expecting it to be a misperception, but her mind had not been playing tricks on her.

The prom queen, Miranda, had come down from the stage again, but she was ignoring all the football players and handsome guys. Instead she was walking towards Jack. She was the one who had called for her. 

“Jack, wait,” she shouted again. The people all around were staring at them.

Jack looked at her. “What the hell do you want?” she asked angrily, while her insides burned with a vast amount of feelings.

“You,” Miranda said.

Everyone in the hall went quiet. Jack thought her heart would explode.

“I want you,” Miranda repeated, since Jack was too surprised to react in any way, “Dance with me.” Her perfect face was bright red.

“What are you doing?” Jack asked her silently, looking around in incomprehension, “The whole school is watching us.”

“I know,” Miranda whispered, “And I don’t care. I don’t care about them anymore or about my status or about anything. I realised that the only thing I really care about is you. Forget everything I ever said. I really really care about you.”

“Are you serious?” Jack asked, for she could still not believe what was happening.

Miranda nodded. And then she leaned closer and kissed Jack.

The kiss was small but its meaning was all the more.

Jack stared at Miranda with a huge grin on her face. “Alright,” she said, still a bit confused about the situation, “Let’s dance.”

“Actually I don’t feel like dancing anymore,” Miranda said, “Let’s just leave. Everyone in here is stupid anyway.”

She took Jack’s hand and dragged her out of the hall. They left the crowd in turmoil.

........................................................

As soon as they were alone, Miranda made a distressed noise. “I can’t believe I just did that,” she called and looked at Jack with a horrified look in her eyes, “What did I do?”

“Something really awesome,” Jack answered, "It... It meant a lot to me. And you... you mean a lot to me too. Kind of." She couldn’t stop grinning like mad. When had she ever been that happy before?

“I guess the cheerleaders are going to want another captain, now,” Jack then added cautiously, trying to change the topic so they wouldn't have to talk about how they felt about each other for any longer. For she knew that neither of them was any good at that.

Miranda snorted. “Why not?” she said, “I never even liked cheerleading anyway.”

“What are we going to do now?” Jack then asked after a while.

“I don’t know,” Miranda confessed while grabbing Jack’s hand even tighter, “But I feel like… Well no, never mind, that’s just stupid.” She stopped and giggled. 

“What?” Jack asked, “What do you feel like?”

“Breaking the rules,” Miranda said and smiled.


End file.
